Esta no es esa clase de historia
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Una doncella en una torre, un dragón, una maldición. Un caballero de brillante armadura se necesita para matar al dragón y rescatar a la doncella. Esta no es esa clase de historia


_Publicado originalmente el 03/1/2015_

La pluma podría mojarse en el tintero, podría deslizarse sobre el papel para dibujar las palabras de rigor _había una vez_ , podría enhebrar un relato de princesas y torres altísimas, caballeros de armaduras resplandecientes y brujas escondidas en sus cuevas, de dragones feroces y maldiciones centenarias, de polvo de hadas y un beso de amor verdadero que llevara al _felices para siempre_ tan esperado…

Esta no es esa clase de historia.

* * *

En una tierra muy lejana pero a la vez, tan cercana, si tan solo pudieras atravesar con la mano el velo que nos separa de ella, vivía una princesa… tal vez. Esta no sería su historia.

Esta historia comienza, quizás, no con una princesa, sino con una costurera cuyas manos no eran blancas y delicadas sino toscas y acostumbradas al trabajo. Toda su fortuna consistía en el oro de sus cabellos, el brillo perlado de su sonrisa, el terciopelo de sus labios. Sus risas se convertían en música tintineante, sus ojos encandilaban. Esperaba, quizá sin saberlo, a que el libro de su vida diera vuelta la página, a que llegase por fin el párrafo en el que comenzaría su aventura.

Un héroe llegaría, un caballero o un príncipe tal vez, alguien que vería más allá del vestido remendado, de la cabaña de suelo de tierra, alguien que vería a la doncella de inigualable belleza y conocería su valor. Su vida cambiaría entonces, aquel _felices para siempre_ estaría al alcance de sus dedos. Mientras tanto, cosía y esperaba, sonreía y cantaba, un ruiseñor habitaba en su garganta, la luz de la mañana, en sus ojos.

El héroe llegó: algo calvo, quizás, pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante, gemas en sus dedos y en la brida del caballo, la promesa de una vida diferente deslizándose de sus labios cuando le susurraba al oído, cuando la estrechaba contra sí. Todo cambiará, prometía, y se cumplió.

La primavera pasó, el verano tocó a su fin y cuando las hojas color ocre inundaron los caminos, él desapareció.

Aprendió entonces una lección que ningún cuento de hadas le enseñara: algunos príncipes, al besarlos, se convertían en sapos.

Los dedos, cada vez más tocos, cada vez menos propios de una princesa, siguieron trabajando con frenesí; el oro de sus cabellos desapareció para dar lugar a unas pocas monedas de cobre, sus labios rojos no volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa. Sin importar cuánto hiciera girar su rueca en las interminables noches de invierno, ni los hilos de lana ni las briznas de heno se convertirían jamás en oro.

Esta no es esa clase de historia.

Las risas y canciones enmudecieron, tomando su lugar el llanto hambriento de la criatura cuya cuna desvencijada mecía con el pie, mientras giraba y giraba la rueca, mientras se desvanecían poco a poco todas sus esperanzas. Un amanecer grisáceo envolvió a la niña en la última manta abrigada que le quedaba, se calzó los zuecos de madera y partió por el camino polvoriento sin rumbo fijo, impulsada sólo por la desesperación.

Algún lugar habría para ellas, pensaba. Algún alma caritativa se compadecería de su desgracia, algún golpe afortunado daría vuelta la página y ahora sí, la verdadera historia comenzaría.

Las puertas se cerraban una a una, empero, y con ellas desaparecían sus últimos vestigios de esperanza. El viento gélido atravesaba sus harapos, envolvía su cabeza, entorpecía sus pasos. La niña lloraba cada vez más quedo, cada vez más débil, su rostro más y más pálido, casi azul bajo la luz moribunda del atardecer. La arrullaba sin pensarlo, un gesto tantas veces repetido, pero ya no cantaba: el ruiseñor había enmudecido para siempre.

En la oscuridad creciente, una luz distante la guió hacia una sencilla casa de piedra, risas de vocecitas infantiles tintineando en sus oídos. Una mujer rolliza, una campesina tal vez, jugaba con dos niñas en una hamaca. De la puerta abierta y las ventanas irradiaba la luz anaranjada del calor del hogar, y la muchacha se sintió tanto más fría.

Aún quedan almas nobles en el mundo, pensó, cuando la mujer la invitó a sentarse frente a la chimenea y le echó su chal sobre los hombros, _pero si estás helada, criatura. ¿Y esta niña ha comido algo?_

Entre murmullos que poco a poco iban ganando confianza, la joven hilvanó su historia.

Hilvanó _una_ historia: con un marido leñador, muy bueno, muy honesto, había caído enfermo antes de nacer la niña, estaban las dos solas en el mundo. Era una historia como tantas otras: podría hasta haber sido la suya, en otro libro tal vez.

La buena mujer escuchó todo en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, apoyando una mano en su hombro con suavidad.

—En el castillo de Montreuil-sur-Mer siempre necesitan costureras, ¡la de vestidos que gasta la duquesa!

El corazón de la joven, atrapado tanto tiempo, revoloteó en su pecho.

—¿Cree que me tomarían?

—Claro que sí. Dígale al lacayo que va de parte de Madame Thénardier, es buen amigo de mi marido, ¡lo hemos recibido tantas veces aquí!

Por primera vez en muchas lunas una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la muchacha y debajo de sus cortos cabellos enmarañados y su vestido de harapos, brilló por un instante la belleza de la doncella del cuento.

—¡Oh, eso sería tan maravilloso! Estaríamos salvadas, Cosette y yo.

Pero entonces Madame Thénardier sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Mi niña, nunca te tomarían en el castillo cargando con una criatura. La duquesa es tan exigente con su servidumbre…

Todas sus esperanzas estallaron en cristales rotos a su alrededor y aunque había creído que sus ojos eran ya manantiales secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas, rompió en llanto. La mujer se la quedó mirando un momento, desconcertada. Luego empezó a palmearle la espalda con rudeza y le alcanzó un trapo no del todo limpio para secarse el rostro.

—Pero, mi niña, no llores así. Aquel castillo no sería un buen lugar para una niña tan pequeña de todos modos: ¿quién la cuidaría mientras trabajaras? Y en cuanto aprendiera a caminar, ya la tendrían alimentando a los puercos. No, la pequeña necesita un lugar en donde puedan cuidarla, necesita un hogar, una familia.

La mirada de la joven se paseó en derredor: la mesa de madera tosca pero sólida, el caldero ardiendo en la chimenea, el olor a guiso impregnado en las paredes, las dos niñas bien vestidas con sus mejillas sonrosadas durmiendo plácidamente a los pies de su madre, envueltas en mantas mullidas. La esperanza, débil, titubeante, volvió a encenderse.

—¿Podría…? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero de una madre a otra…

Madame Thénardier dudaba, los inviernos eran duros y a veces les costaba que alcanzara lo suficiente para sus propias hijas, pero tampoco podía dejar de compadecerse de una joven viuda tan desafortunada, casi de rodillas implorándole que cuidara de su hija.

La decisión fue tomada y la doncella se desprendió del último recuerdo de su amor perdido, un anillo con una gota rojo sangre que refulgía con la luz de las llamas, y se lo entregó a Madame Thénardier para que cuidase de su pequeña Cosette. Derramó ardientes lágrimas sobre la frente de la pequeña dormida, _nos volveremos a ver, cielo_ y apretó una vez más las manos de la mujer, agradeciéndole profusamente por cuidar a su niña.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el camino polvoriento cuando al rayar el alba dirigió sus pasos hacia el castillo de Montreuil-sur-Mer, pero a medida que se alejaba su paso se volvía más vivo, sus ojos se secaban, y de sus labios se desprendía un suave tarareo.

Quizá allí, en aquel castillo, la página del libro por fin se daría la vuelta y ella tendría su aventura y su romance.

* * *

La historia de la joven costurera tocó a su fin una cruda noche de invierno, el viento gélido golpeando los postigos, introduciéndose por cada pequeña ranura entre las piedras, sibilante, letal. Los golpes en su pecho, cada vez más violentos; el mundo a su alrededor, cada vez menos firme hasta que al fin, con un último suspiro, se apagó la llama de la vela.

 _Cosette_ fue lo último que, tal vez, susurró. No había nadie allí para escucharlo.

A ella nadie le escribiría un _felices para siempre_.

Esta no es esa clase de historia.

* * *

Con sus dedos largos y esqueléticos, las ramas de los árboles se entrelazaban en lo alto, apenas un jirón de débil luz plateada lograba penetrarlas y parecía perder toda su fuerza al llegar al suelo. En las sombras, viscosas, movedizas, pululaban todas aquellas cosas que escapan al ojo pero que se escuchan, se sienten. Todas aquellas cosas que hacían que los aldeanos trancaran sus puertas y ventanas, se envolvieran en gruesas mantas y se acurrucaran unos a otros.

Todos los libros, todos los relatos coinciden: los bosques son el lugar donde habita lo sinietro, donde se esconden brujas y faunos, donde los niños – y muchas veces los adultos también – que se pierden encuentran un destino cruel.

No cruces el bosque, no te salgas del camino. Todos conocemos la lección.

Más allí del sendero, donde se pierde la vista entre las hileras de árboles, habitan los monstruos.

La niña también lo sabía. Avanzaba a trompicones por la tierra congelada, trastabillando con las ramas que buscaban atraparla por los tobillos, el balde de madera apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, contra un escudo que no la protegería de aquello que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no solamente por el frío que atravesaba su vestido harapiento. Era difícil saber qué le inspiraba un mayor terror: lo ignoto frente a ella, o la familiar furia de Madame Thénardier a sus espaldas.

Otras niñas en los cuentos tenían crueles madrastras; la pequeña Cosette nunca había tenido un padre que pudiera haberle provisto de una de ellas, pero en cambio tenía un ama.

Y había que obedecer.

 _Si no vuelves con el balde rebalsando agua, ni te molestes en regresar, o no saldrás del Agujero hasta que la nieve se derrita. ¿Me oyes, renacuajo?_.

El bosque era tenebroso y siniestro, pero el Agujero donde Madame Thénardier solía encerrarla era la peor de sus pesadillas: una puerta-trampa en el mismo sótano, un espacio tan pequeño que a duras penas su esquelético cuerpo podía encajar, ni una hendija de luz, casi sin poder respirar, tenía que quedarse quieta mientras los gusanos y las arañas caminaban por sus piernas, por horas tal vez. A veces, Cosette creía que nunca volvería a salir de allí, que lo último que verían sus ojos serían las tablas de madera podrida, lo último que escucharía sería el pulular de los insectos, la humedad de la tierra calándole los huesos hasta que ella misma se convirtiera en su alimento.

El bosque le aterraba un poco menos: ninguna bruja o fauno podría ser más cruel que Madame Thénardier.

Pero aun así temblaba con las sombras cerniéndose en torno a ella y para mantener el miedo a raya empezó a canturrear con voz vacilante, una canción cuyo origen ya no recordaba, sobre un castillo en las nubes donde había niños felices y juguetes, donde no había suelos que barrer ni vestidos que remendar, donde estaba prohibido llorar. Poco a poco su vocecita infantil fue ganando más fuerza, sus pasos se volvieron algo más seguros y logró llegar hasta el pozo sin que ningún árbol o espectro alcanzara atraparla.

Con la velocidad que otorga la práctica, la niña enganchó el balde a la roldana y bajó rápidamente la cuerda. Su corazón latía deprisa en el silencio del bosque, hasta que el balde golpeó el agua y soltó un suspiro. En verdad, ahora venía la parte más difícil. Encajando los pies tan bien como pudo en la tierra cubierta de escarcha, la pequeña empezó a tirar con sus pocas fuerzas el balde, el cual una vez lleno a rebalsar parecía tener al menos la mitad del peso de ella.

Resollaba cuando finalmente pudo alzar el balde por encima del pozo de piedra, y a pesar de su miedo, la invadió el cansancio y cayó de rodillas sobre la escarcha. Cerró los ojos, por un momento la idea de hacer el trayecto de regreso, a través de las sombras y el frío con un pesado balde a cuestas, le parecía superior a sus pobres fuerzas. Una parte de ella casi prefería quedarse allí, acostada sobre la tierra, y si la cubría la escarcha y nunca volvía a abrir los ojos, quizá no sería tan terrible.

Pero había una piedra clavándose dolorosamente en su rodilla, así que volvió a abrir los ojos y estaba por ponerse de pie cuando lo vio: un destello, justo a su lado. Extendió la mano, sin siquiera pensarlo, el corazón latiéndole deprisa.

No era un anillo de oro que volvía invisible a quien lo usara, ni una piedra preciosa que concediera deseos: era una pequeña moneda de cobre, de escaso valor. Aun así, era más de lo que solía tener ella en la mano, y la miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué podría comprarse con ella? Quizá una hogaza de pan, en aquellos días en que Madame Thénardier la dejaba sin comer, tal vez una manzana…

Pero no: ella encontraría la moneda y se la arrebataría. La mujer podía oler el dinero, estaba segura.

Se puso de pie, jugando con la moneda, asando el frío metal entre sus dedos. Recordó, entonces, algo que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo, una de esas cosas a las que casi no había prestado atención porque nunca creyó que podría ser importante. Algo sobre las fuentes, las monedas y los deseos, pero ella nunca tenía dinero, mucho menos del cual pudiera desprenderse fácilmente. Sin embargo…

Se asomó por sobre las piedras del pozo, tan profundo que la luz de la luna no llegaba a acariciar sus aguas oscuras. Cerró los ojos, apretó el cobre contra su mano.

 _Quiero vivir en un castillo, en una torre tan alta que pueda tocar las nubes con los dedos, donde nunca tenga que barrer ni limpiar ni remendar. Quiero un castillo con juguetes y vestidos con volados y donde nunca tenga hambre ni frío, donde nadie me pueda pegar ni encerrar en el sótano._

 _Quiero alguien que me proteja, siempre, siempre_.

Arrojó la moneda de cobre y una eternidad pasó hasta que la escuchó golpear el agua y por alguna razón, tuvo un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el invierno.

Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, volvió a agarrar el balde y empezó el horrible camino de vuelta, sin ganas ya de cantar sobre castillos en las nubes que nunca habría de conocer.

O así lo creía ella. Porque en los cuentos, los deseos, muchas veces, pueden cumplirse.

Aunque no siempre del modo en que se espera.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, es otra lección de los cuentos que Cosette tendría que haber aprendido.

No son siempre las hadas madrinas quienes escuchan nuestros deseos.

Esta no es esa clase de historia.

* * *

La aldea de Montfermeil, a la vera del camino que conducía al castillo de Montreuil-sur-Mer, no era un sitio donde los viajeros se detuviesen por más de un momento. Por tres lados rodeada por densos bosques casi impenetrables, no había nada allí que pudiera mantener el interés y aquellos que debían detenerse un momento en medio de un largo viaje, se apresuraban en retomar la marcha, sin tener nada digno que contar de ella más adelante.

Los habitantes de Montfermeil, empero, sabían muy bien por qué los viajeros no se detenían mucho tiempo, por qué pese a encontrarse a la vera del camino muy pocos hollaban esa parte del recorrido, por qué nunca ninguno de ellos había oído siquiera hablar de tal sitio hasta que se encontraban allí mismo.

Montfermeil guardaba sus propios secretos.

Cuando el invierno alcanzaba su cenit, el cielo se teñía de violeta por el este y el miedo se extendía por las casas de los aldeanos. Algunos trancaban puertas y ventanas en una vana esperanza, algunas mujeres aún derramaban lágrimas, pero la mayoría sólo callaba y esperaba, se iban a dormir con el corazón en la garganta y los puños apretados en desesperación.

La noche más larga del año, Madame Thénardier no golpeó ni le gritó a Cosette. Le dio un trozo de pan caliente para masticar mientras le limpiaba el rostro y los brazos con un trapo, intentaba peinarle los cabellos enmarañados y luego, con una amplia sonrisa, le dio para que se pusiera uno de los vestidos de Éponine, su hija mayor.

—Hoy no tendrás que dormir bajo la escalera, Cosette —dijo, con la misma voz melosa que le reservaba a los pocos viajeros que se detenían por allí, con sus monedas de cobre y oro —. Éponine y Azelma dormirán conmigo, así que tú acuéstate en su cama.

Si Cosette hubiese sido algo mayor, si hubiese leído más historias, habría estado aterrorizada ante tan inusitada amabilidad. Pero era pequeña, e ingenua, y como su madre, creía que la página podía darse la vuelta y la historia cambiar de golpe.

Pese a las protestas de sus hijas y de su marido, Madame Thénardier se fue a dormir con una amplia sonrisa, pensando que por fin esa niña infecta cumpliría el propósito para el cual estaba destinada.

Aún conservaba su sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y vio a su pequeña Azelma acurrucada junto a ella, profundamente dormida.

La sonrisa se trocó en una mueca de espanto cuando no pudo encontrar a Éponine por ninguna parte.

Corrió por el camino, gritando y tirándose de los pelos, y otras tantas mujeres la siguieron clamando el nombre de sus hijos, pero era ya demasiado tarde, como bien lo sabían los demás aldeanos que se quedaron en sus casas, llorando en silencio ante la cama vacía de alguno de sus niños.

Después de todo, ellos ya lo sabían muy bien: aquel a quien se llevaban en la noche violeta no regresaba jamás.

La cama donde durmiera Cosette también se hallaba vacía, pero nadie derramaría lágrimas por ella.

Esta no es esa clase de historia.

* * *

Años más tarde, por muchas y muy distantes comarcas se extendieron las historias. Las llevaban consigo los mercaderes en sus carretas, junto a sus telas y sus especias, las intercambiaban en las ferias cual monedas. Los peregrinos que venían de lejos se detenían un momento al calor de la chimenea de una posada y de sus labios caían los relatos, cuando no eran enhebrados en las cuerdas del laúd de algún juglar que se hallaba de paso.

Las historias eran en realidad todas una sola.

En un castillo, en lo más alto de una torre, habitaba una doncella. Nadie la había visto jamás pero ninguno dudaba de su belleza. Cuando el viento soplaba, cargaba con él las notas de una melodía que entonaban los labios de la doncella y, se decía, subyugaba a todo aquel que la escuchara. La Alondra, llamaban a la doncella, y su canto desprendía una hermosura tal que nadie podía resistírsele.

Muchos sentían entonces el ardiente deseo de posar sus ojos en ella pero se decía que un pantano putrefacto rodeaba las tierras aledañas al castillo, y aun si algún caballero era capaz de vadearlo, un amplio campo de zarzas de espinas ponzoñosas rodeaba todas sus paredes. Y entre las zarzas, criaturas espantosas se encontraban, trolls y faunos dispuestos a devorar la carne humana.

Quien fuera la bruja o el poderoso hechicero que retenía atrapada a la doncella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Había quien decía, incluso, que un dragón custodiaba la torre e incineraba a todo aquel que osara acercarse.

—Tonterías —decía alguien, siempre, cada vez que se narraba la historia —. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha conocido a alguien que haya visto un dragón? Y los trolls y faunos habitan en los bosques, no van a ir a pincharse entre las zarzas.

Algunas risas siempre se escuchaban, por supuesto. Pero los más callaban, taciturnos. Porque muchos conocían también el otro lado de la historia: todos aquellos jóvenes, caballeros nobles y no tanto, que habían partido en busca del castillo hechizado, ya fuera para liberar a la doncella o para probar la falsedad de su existencia. Todos aquellos jóvenes, de los cuales ninguno había regresado.

La canción de la Alondra seguía sonando y arrastrada por el viento, llegaba a cada confín de la comarca. Y donde fuera escuchada, los jóvenes tomaban sus pertrechos y sus armas y se lanzaban al camino, y era la última vez que se les veía.

* * *

Las historias, como suele suceder, llegaban casi siempre tergiversadas después de un largo y tortuoso viaje boca a boca, hasta volverse casi irreconocibles.

Ciertos detalles, sin embargo, eran precisos. Había, en efecto, un castillo en cuya torre más alta habitaba una joven que por las mañanas se acercaba a la ventana a cantar. Había un pantano, muy difícil de vadear, por cierto, y el muro de zarzas era prácticamente impenetrable. Si habitaban trolls y faunos devoradores de carne humana habría sido difícil decirlo, ya que muy pocos habían logrado penetrarlo y ninguno de ellos había regresado para contarlo.

No había ninguna bruja con un rostro cubierto de verrugas ni vestida con harapos negros que retuviera a la doncella, ni ningún hechicero con el poder de cambiar las mareas y convocar a las tormentas. En el castillo, cuyos pasillos estaban siempre en penumbras y sus puertas jamás se abrían, habitaban únicamente las Hermanas Blancas.

Las Hermanas Blancas eran ancianas, tal vez: nadie podría saberlo nunca, ya que iban cubiertas de la cabeza hasta los pies con velos blancos. Sus manos eran igual de blancas y delgadas como las de un esqueleto, sus pies se deslizaban sin asomarse nunca debajo de los velos que llegaban al suelo, sus voces eran el susurro de las hojas secas al crujir bajo los pies de los caminantes; si tenían ojos, era imposible decirlo.

En la penumbra del castillo se deslizaban sin que sus pasos emitieran ningún sonido, tan tenues, tan ingrávidas como las sombras entre las cuales existían. Imposible distinguir una de otra: siempre al compás, el movimiento de una era el movimiento de todas.

No eran malvadas, no eran buenas: tenían una función, como todos. Como los niños que desaparecían en la noche más larga en las casas de Montfermeil y otras aldeas perdidas en los bosques, como las zarzas y el pantano, como la Alondra y los jóvenes que querían rescatarla: todos ellos tenían su rol que cumplir y las Hermanas Blancas también.

Eran hilanderas, como lo había sido la joven costurera, pero la materia de sus labores no era ni lana, ni algodón ni seda. Las Hermanas Blancas hilvanaban historias, con hilos que se extendían en el tiempo, que provenían de todas las tierras.

Las historias de las Hermanas Blancas, empero, no se escribían sobre el pergamino, no comenzaban con _había una vez_ y concluían con _felices para siempre_.

Sus historias no tenían inicio ni final y la tinta con la cual escribían era la sangre derramada de los jóvenes en la muralla de zarzas, el punteo de la pluma marcado por los latidos moribundos de sus corazones prontos a detenerse.

No eran historias bonitas, tal vez, pero tampoco lo había sido la de la joven costurera, ni la de la pequeña Cosette, ni tantas otras.

Las historias horribles también necesitaban ser escritas, después de todo.

A veces, algún joven lograba escapar de los peligros ocultos en las zarzas, conseguía treparse por los escarpados muros del castillo, se acercaba a la ventana más alta de la torre.

Eso también formaba parte de la historia.

Y como solía descubrir el joven en cuestión de manera muy desafortunada, el dragón también.

* * *

Un castillo desde el cual se pudieran rozar las nubes con los dedos, donde no tuviera que barrer ni remendar, donde nadie la maltratase ni la comida nunca faltara. La moneda de cobre, tan escasa de valor, había cumplido su cometido.

La comida nunca le faltaba en la torre. Cómo y cuándo aparecía allí imposible decirlo, porque la torre no tenía ni puertas ni escaleras, pero siempre la encontraba sobre la mesa cuando sentía hambre. De pequeña, encontraba muñecas y juguetes que con el correr del tiempo fueron poco a poco reemplazados por libros y vestidos bonitos. Jamás sentía frío, aunque dejase las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Su cama era mullida y con dosel; sus zapatitos estaban primorosamente bordados; sus dedos poco a poco habían perdido sus callos y lastimaduras. Nadie la sacudía del brazo, nadie la golpeaba con el palo de la escoba ni la encerraba en el Agujero.

Sólo en sueños se aparecían ante ella rostros invisibles cubiertos por velos blancos, que le hablaban en susurros como hojas marchitas quebrándose bajo sus pies y por ellos sabía lo que se esperaba de ella, lo que ella podía esperar a su vez. Apenas los recordaba al despertar, pero allí se quedaban siempre con ella, escondidos en algún lugar recóndito dentro de ella.

Era una existencia extraña, mas no infeliz.

Todas las mañanas despertaba al alba y cuando la luz inundaba los campos, ella se acercaba aún descalza a la ventana, se inclinaba sobre el alféizar y cantaba. No podría haber asegurado qué cantaba, sin embargo: las melodías le venían en sus sueños, y no había nada más natural para ella que cerrar los ojos y dejarlas salir. El viento se llevaba las notas de sus melodías, pero tan pronto el sol alcanzaba su cenit, ella abría los ojos y callaba: olvidaba sus canciones tan pronto se detenía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, a veces, captaba una gran sombra negra revoloteando, y sonreía.

El resto del día lo ocupaba a su gusto: leía sobre tierras distantes que parecían de ensueño, con selvas y mares increíbles para una niña que sólo había visto bosques y lagos; dibujaba o tocaba el piano tal vez. Cuando empezaba a caer el sol se acercaba a la segunda ventana de su torre (las únicas en todo el castillo, pero ella no tenía modo de saberlo) para contemplar el atardecer. Entonces, la gran sombra negra reaparecía en el horizonte, cada vez más gigantesca, más aterradora.

Las alas extendidas podían tapar el sol, las escamas centelleaban con los últimos rayos de la tarde, sus colmillos amarillos fulguraban y en sus ojos se encerraban las llamas letales que podían escapar de su garganta. Era un ser descomunal, inmenso, terrible, hecho de jirones de pesadillas y espanto.

Ella lo recibía con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo has pasado bien hoy?

Los dragones no podían resoplar, naturalmente, ni poner los ojos en blanco.

Ella reía mientras el dragón hacía vuelos rasantes alrededor de la torre, desplegaba sus alas en el cielo y se elevaba hacia lo alto para dejarse caer y volver a alzarse rápidamente otra vez.

A medida que el sol se hundía en el horizonte y el cielo anaranjado daba paso a la noche violácea, el dragón dejaba de volar y se aferraba con sus garras al alféizar de la ventana. Se replegaban sus alas, que se encogían hasta fundirse con su espalda; sus ojos pasaban de la llamarada de las brasas encendidas a convertirse en carbones apagados; las escamas negras se derretían en una piel muy blanca; las garras se encogían hasta volverse delgados dedos. Cuando caía la noche, el temible dragón desaparecía y en su lugar, una muchacha delgada, algo desgarbada, de enmarañados cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos negros tomaba su lugar, sentada con sus piernas colgando en el alféizar.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Éponine —le decía siempre Cosette, y la tomaba de la mano para que terminara de entrar.

La joven se movía siempre un poco insegura en un primer momento, sus piernas y brazos tan torpes en comparación con sus gráciles alas, pero Cosette la tomaba por la cintura y la guiaba hasta la mesa, donde siempre había algo caliente para cenar. Devoraba con avidez los guisos que le aparecían adelante, y una vez Cosette le preguntó si no comía nada durante el día.

Se había removido algo incómoda en el asiento.

—Ovejas y vacas si puedo… digo, cordero y ternera.

Después de la cena, dejaba que Cosette le peinara los enmarañados cabellos y, a veces, hasta lavárselos. Rezongaba, quejándose de que no duraría mucho de todos modos, pero no tan secretamente le gustaba la sensación de los dedos de Cosette en sus cabellos, acariciando su nuca y sus hombros. Se resistía contra la somnolencia que le invadía, porque la noche era joven y les pertenecía por entero.

A veces Cosette tocaba el piano y era Éponine quien se apoyaba contra él y cantaba, las canciones de los juegos infantiles que había compartido con su hermana Azelma, las coplas algo picantes que había aprendido de los viajeros en casa de sus padres, en otra vida, tan lejana ya. Cosette podía luego tomarla de las manos e insistirle en que bailaran _pero no tenemos música_ y ella se encogería de hombros porque no importaría; girarían tomadas de las manos por la habitación como niñas hasta caer sobre la cama, sacudiéndose por la risa. Cosette a veces la dibujaba en carbonilla, con alas negras pero una sonrisa en su rostro y Éponine siempre se veía a sí misma más hermosa en el papel que en su reflejo.

Podían mirar juntas los libros con sus ilustraciones de tierras lejanas, y Cosette le preguntaría si se parecían a los lugares que veía durante el día en sus vuelos. Éponine le contaba de las granjas y los campos sembrados, de las aldeas, bosques y lagos que alcanzaba a ver en la distancia que podía recorrer. Como Cosette, nunca había visto el mar, ni siquiera desde lo alto.

La fortuna las había tratado de formas muy distintas. Otrora la niña mimada, la pequeña Éponine no había sido amable con la huérfana que vivía bajo su techo. Cuando se acordaba aún le carcomía por dentro, pero Cosette siempre la llamaba tonta e intentaba borrarle el ceño fruncido con las yemas de los dedos.

 _No importa el pasado_ decía, pero tal vez era porque cada vez tenía más problemas para recordarlo, y a ella le sucedía otro tanto. La niña consentida que vivía en la posada de los Thénardier en Montfermeil se encontraba a mundos de distancia del ser que desplegaba sus inmensas alas negras para deslizarse por el cielo.

Tal vez esto le había sucedido por haber sido una niña mezquina, tal vez por eso estaba maldita.

 _Esta no es esa clase de historia_ decía Cosette y quizá tuviera razón, porque en verdad ella no se sentía verdaderamente bajo una maldición. La transformación conllevaba cierto dolor, pero lo olvidaba tan pronto como tomaba el vuelo o Cosette deslizaba el brazo por su cintura. Nada se podía comparar a la sensación de volar y en ocasiones le arrebataba la pena que sentía por Cosette, tranquila y cómoda pero siempre anclada en su torre. A veces, cuando miraban las estrellas por la ventana y las veía reflejarse en los ojos de Cosette, pensaba _un día, te llevaré conmigo_.

Pero Éponine tampoco era absolutamente libre: siempre, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, había una barrera invisible que sus alas no podían franquear. En sus vuelos diarios, en círculos cada vez más amplios alrededor del castillo, siempre llegaba a un punto en que _debía_ volver, una sensación más fuerte que su voluntad, más fuerte que el instinto. Así como Cosette se acercaba cada mañana al rayar el alba a la ventana para cantar sin ninguna noción de lo que hacía, cuando volaba Éponine no se sentía del todo allí, como si alguien tirase de sus hilos, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño con los ojos abiertos.

En plena oscuridad, cuando se acabaron los juegos y canciones, se acurrucaban la una junto a la otra en la cama y Cosette le contaba la oído lo poco que recordaba de sus sueños de rostros con velos blancos. Éponine también tenía sueños, o quizá recuerdos difuminados, pero los suyos no eran en blanco y negro sino rojos, rojos por doquier el rojo anaranjado de las llamas, el rojo carmesí de la sangre pero al igual que Cosette, las imágenes eran vagas, difusas, imposibles de aprehender.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntas que habrá sido de los otros niños? Los de Montfermeil, digo. No fuimos las primeras ni probablemente las últimas que se llevaron. ¿Qué piensas que pasó con ellos?

Cosette se encogió de hombros apenas.

—Habrán tenido un rol que cumplir. Como nosotras.

Éponine pensó en las sombras que se mueven a veces entre las zarzas que ella veía desde lo alto y se preguntó si quizás allí se encontraban, convertidos en _otros_ , como ella. O el castillo era grande y ni ella ni Cosette lo habían visto por dentro nunca: cualquier clase de criaturas podían hallarse entre sus muros.

—Pronto serán siete años —musitó Cosette junto a su oído, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Éponine se estremeció.

—¿Y eso qué?

Cosette se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé. Los sietes siempre son importantes en los cuentos. Tal vez… tal vez se termine cuando pasen siete años.

Éponine la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres decir "se termine"?

—Otros niños podrían tomar nuestro lugar. Tú lo has dicho: no hemos sido las primeras, ni las últimas. ¿Nos dejarán ir cuando eso pase? ¿O…?

Dejó la frase inconclusa y un frío gélido la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello, así que deslizó su mano de su muñeca hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y apretó con fuerza.

—No sucederá, ¿me oyes? Eso en lo que estás pensando… Nos iremos, antes de eso. No creerías que dejaría que nada te suceda, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Cosette se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa y depositó un beso en su cuello y Éponine podía sentir toda su piel arder.

—Sé perfectamente que no lo harías. Y yo tampoco, ¿sabes?

El sueño las venció así, apretadas de la mano, pero antes de que el sol se alzara las alas negras estarían surcando el cielo mientras la Alondra entonaba su canción apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana.

Cada una de ellas tenía su función que cumplir, aunque ninguna de las dos lo comprendiera demasiado bien. Las reglas a veces parecían demasiado estrictas, el tiempo que se les otorgaba, demasiado corto. No siempre parecía un arreglo justo.

Hasta que descubrieron que quizás las reglas tenían, después de todo, su razón de ser.

Una tarde, la lectura de Cosette fue interrumpida por un grito horrendo. Dejó caer el libro al suelo y corrió hacia la ventana, pero el dragón seguía volando alto en el cielo. Sus ojos recorrieron el horizonte hasta donde alcanzaba su vista y entonces, miró hacia abajo y fue su turno de soltar un grito de espanto.

En la pared de su torre, aproximándose con lentitud pero a paso seguro, estaba trepando una criatura que en un primer momento no reconoció. Tardó un momento en percibir que era un hombre, pero como no lo había visto nunca. El tamaño de sus miembros le pareció descomunal, algo oscuro chorreaba de su cabeza cuadrada. Un metal opaco le cubría parte del pecho, las piernas y los brazos, pero de manera demasiado incompleta para ser una armadura. Estaba cubierto de manchas oscuras, viscosas, y el rostro del hombre estaba surcado de cicatrices sin cerrar, la sangre borbotándole y deslizándose por su cuerpo, tiñéndole de rojo. Se ayudaba para trepar con una pica, y en el cinto llevaba una espada igualmente ensangrentada. Cuando Cosette gritó, levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos: brillaban como ascuas, con un resplandor enfermizo. Su boca se abrió en una mueca que tal vez fuera una sonrisa pero que la llenó de horror. Retrocedió a trompicones por su cuarto, tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual defenderse – un pesado candelabro de plata fue lo más cercano a un arma que encontró.

Pero, ¿de qué serviría un candelabro contra una espada que ya conocía el sabor de la sangre?

Se asomó de todos modos por la ventana, el candelabro en alto. El hombre, al parecer envalentonado al verla, se acercaba cada vez más, inexorablemente. Cosette apretó los dientes a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo, dispuesta a defenderse hasta el final.

Aquel temido final no llegó, empero. Una sombra oscureció la luz del sol cuando las alas negras se extendieron en el cielo sobre ellos, ojos rojos refulgiendo más que nunca cuando el dragón abrió su desmesurada boca y una llamarada escapó de ella. Cosette cerró los ojos, pero los gritos del hombre y el olor de su carne calcinada se convertirían en una memoria imborrable. Cayó, y apenas sonó un golpe sordo cuando sus huesos calcinados tocaron el suelo.

Esa noche, Éponine se detuvo acuclillada en el alféizar, como si no se atreviera a entrar, evitando su mirada a toda costa. Cosette la tomó por los hombros y la apretó contra su pecho, derramando lágrimas de agradecimiento en su cuello.

—Me salvaste, Éponine. Estaba tan asustada, pero me salvaste.

Poco a poco, los miembros de la joven perdieron su rigidez y, vacilante, rodeó a Cosette con los brazos, quien la apretó con aún más fuerza.

Mucho más tarde, cuando ya gran parte del terror del día se había disipado, Éponine reclinaba su cabeza en el regazo de Cosette, quien le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Alguien que me proteja de todo mal… Ésa eres tú, Éponine.

La joven resopló.

—¿No crees que la doncella de la torre debería tener un caballero de brillante armadura en lugar de un dragón?

Cosette sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Creí que ya lo habías comprendido, Éponine. Esta no es esa clase de historia.

* * *

Una tarde Cosette se entretenía bordando un almohadón para agregar a su colección, con la cual podría haber formado un pequeño ejército acolchado. Fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio, porque había un punto que sencillamente se negaba a salirle como quería. Cuando creía que ya lo tenía, sintió un rugido atronador. Sintió, más que escuchó, porque temblaron los muebles y hasta sus huesos. Cayeron el almohadón y el costurero al suelo al saltar de la silla y correr hacia la ventana, el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Pero cuando se asomó, no vio ninguna amenaza. Las tierras bajo sus pies se veían como siempre: la muralla de zarzas rojas, el pantano más allá con sus hilos de vaho verdoso alzándose en el aire; los lejanos bosques hacia el horizonte. Alzó la vista y a familiar sombra negra descomunal seguía dando vueltas alrededor de su torre, las alas extendidas y no parecía estar herida en absoluto. Frunció el ceño: ¿era su imaginación o estaba volando inusualmente bajo?

Cada vez más bajo en cada vuelta, cada vez más cerca de su ventana hasta detenerse justo debajo del alféizar, aleteando ligeramente con sus gigantescas alas para mantenerse en el lugar.

—Éponine, ¿qué haces?

Naturalmente no esperaba una respuesta, pero el dragón inclinó la cabeza a un lado, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos, para luego sacudirla en un gesto de impaciencia tan familiar que casi podía ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros bajo las escamas negras. Con un sobresalto, comprendió lo que quería Éponine y la invadió el miedo. Lo máximo a lo que se había atrevido Cosette durante el día fue a sentarse en el alféizar con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Algunas noches Éponine y ella habían intentado abandonar la torre, pero no había puertas ni escaleras, la caída en picado muy abrupta y ni siquiera sus ventanas quedaban cerca de los demás tejados del castillo.

Y por otra parte, un temor visceral la invadía ante la mera idea de abandonar la torra. ¿Y si algo terrible pasaba? ¿Y si había una maldición que garantizaba que no pudiera irse?

¿Y si nunca más podía regresar?

El dragón empezó a soltar pequeñas bocanadas de humo, con el mismo gesto de Éponine cuando resoplaba de impaciencia.

 _No seas tan cobarde, Cosette. ¿Eres una paloma o una alondra?_

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, se aferró con las manos al marco de la ventana, trepó al alféizar y el dragón se elevó unos centímetros, para que tan solo le quedase dar el último paso.

Esperó un momento, de pie sobre las escamas brillantes, pero no cayó un rayo del cielo para fulminarla allí mismo.

Montarse encima de un dragón con un primoroso vestido con fruncidos y zapatitos de seda era bastante más difícil de lo que podría parecer a simple vista, pero afortunadamente Cosette no temía a las alturas y se acomodó de modo tal que pudiera abrazarse a su poderoso cuello.

Y entonces, emprendió el vuelo y Cosette soltó un grito ahogado. Los músculos de la espalda se sacudían debajo de ella con el agitar de las alas, el viento le golpeaba el rostro y las escamas bajo sus dedos eran extrañamente frías. No se parecía a nada que ningún mortal hubiese experimentado nunca.

El dragón se elevó en el cielo, más alto aún que la punta de su torre, y se dio cuenta que ésta era la primera vez que la veía desde afuera: la alta pared circular de piedras desiguales, desgastadas, cubiertas por debajo por enredaderas con flores violetas. Y vio entonces el resto del castillo, mucho más bajo que su torre, de aspecto más oscuro y ruinoso, con paredes ennegrecidas como tras el rastro de un incendio y sin una sola ventana.

Vio el largo campo de zarzas que rodeaba el castillo, y el pantano que a su vez lo circundaba, y luego los bosques, la punta de las copas de los árboles meciéndose ligeramente. Y luego dejaron atrás los bosques y llegaron los campos sembrados, verdes y amarillos, los tejados rojos de las granjas, el torreón de algún edificio más importante; los ríos surcando los campos, los lagos centelleando al sol como trozos de espejos rotos.

Y las nubes, tan blancas, tan cercanas, que Cosette podía estirar la mano y rozarlas con la yema de los dedos. Se sentía frío, pero no tanto como la nieve bajo sus pies descalzos en otro tiempo; el viento rugía en sus oídos y le alborotaba los cabellos, amenazaba con arrancarle trozos del vestido. Cosette soltó un grito, pero no de miedo, sino de pura exaltación, y luego se rió con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón subía y bajaba, daba volteretas y planeaba, y ella no podía dejar de reírse aunque sus músculos se entumecieran por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba.

Cosette se preguntó qué tan lejos podrían marcharse. ¿Alcanzarían a ver los picos nevados de las montañas, el agua de manantial corriendo por las cañadas?

¿Podrían tal vez llegar hasta el mar, hasta el vasto océano inconcebible, las playas de arena cuyos pies jamás habían sentido?

Deseaba que aquel viaje no se terminase nunca.

Pero no todos los deseos podían cumplirse y quizás ella ya había alcanzado su cuota.

El dragón dio una sacudida violenta y ella tuvo que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas y entonces lo sintió: un dolor insoportable, paralizador, primero dentro de su pecho, como un golpe seco, y luego extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que las sienes le iban a estallar, que su garganta estaba atravesada con cristales, le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos y sólo atinó a juntar sus últimas fuerzas para no soltarse.

El dragón bajó cada vez más en altura y luego empezó a planear dando la vuelta, y a medida que sus alas se agitaban hacia el castillo, el dolor poco a poco remitía, el aire volvía a su pecho.

En el horizonte se extinguía la última luz de la tarde cuando Cosette volvió a trepar por la ventana, sus piernas flojas y temblorosas como gelatina, sus brazos doloridos y como de plomo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se le uniera Éponine, viéndose tan exhausta como ella se sentía.

Quizá fueran algunos minutos, quizá más de una hora, hasta que Cosette juntó fuerzas para preguntar si siempre era así.

—Sólo cuando me alejo más de lo que debo —musitó —. Olvidé que no debía… Lo siento.

Cosette negó con la cabeza, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No te disculpes. Fue el mejor día que tuve… nunca, en realidad.

Las comisuras de los labios de Éponine se curvaron, apenas.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

Su sonrisa se volvió radiante entonces, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo, y parecía mucho más joven así, casi como la niña que alguna vez había sido.

Pero Cosette había sentido indiferencia y algo de resentimiento hacia aquella niña que la trataba con frialdad y desdén, y no había podido amarla como a la joven que la miraba con ojos brillantes, que se acurrucaba en sus brazos y le susurraba al oído _el mío también_.

El dolor padecido fue olvidado, como tantas otras penas del pasado, entre la calidez del abrazo, la suavidad de sus labios, el golpe del corazón contra su pecho, las risas que se fundían con suspiros. El mundo exterior, fascinante y maravilloso como pudiera ser, quedaba muy lejano, cuando todo lo que parecían necesitar estaba allí mismo, en sus manos entrelazadas, en las miradas brillantes que se encontraban, en los latidos que se acompasaban.

En el castillo, de día y de noche, las ruecas seguían girando y las Hermanas Blancas extendían su obra eternamente inconclusa en sus telares. Los colores se entremezclaban en diseños fantásticos que nunca acababan de tomar forma. En algunas partes, los tapices parecían deshilachados, los hilos cortados de manera abrupta, descuidada, el final súbito de una historia.

Los hilos de Cosette y Éponine seguían girando en la rueca, cada vez más delgados, cada vez más cortos.

* * *

Cuando el día llegó, no fue un caballero de brillante armadura. Era un muchacho, apenas un poco mayor que ellas, que no había sido entrenado en las armas desde corta edad, sino que había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia recluido entre libros y pergaminos. Había crecido, como todos, escuchando historias de princesas atrapadas en torres custodiadas por dragones y de los valientes caballeros que lograban rescatarlas, pero su abuelo siempre chasqueaba la lengua por desdén, tildándolas de tonterías de viejas, de engaños para atrapar a los incautos. _Dejemos que otros se metan a guerrear por señoras cuya belleza ni conocen_ le gustaba decir. _Nosotros, los sabios, preferimos a las mujeres cuya belleza se puede tocar aquí y ahora mismo_.

La palabra de su abuelo era ley. O lo fue, hasta que en un baúl encontró escondidas una espada y una carta que encerraban una historia sobre sus padres muy diferente a la que le había entretejido su abuelo.

Como muchos otros, decidió salir de su casa para probar fortuna, en contra de todas las reconvenciones de su abuelo. En verdad fortuna no encontró demasiada, pero sí amigos e historias que contar.

Y un día, al igual que a otros tantos antes que él, escuchó la canción de la Alondra.

Sus amigos intentaron retenerlo, recordándole todos los jóvenes que jamás habían regresado. Como ellos, empero, él tenía ahora la mirada apagada y un único pensamiento que no le dejaba ni dormir ni comer. Las letras en los pergaminos que copiaba para vivir danzaban ante sus ojos, incomprensibles, y todas las voces se fundían en una sola que entonaba siempre la misma canción.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podrían retenerlo, cada uno de ellos le hizo entonces un regalo para ayudarle en el viaje: una capa, unas botas de cuerofrascos con pociones curativas, un cayado, comida, una soga, un pico. El viejo Mabeuf, el único amigo vivo de su padre que había logrado encontrar, le dio una vela.

—Dicen que siempre ilumina el camino de vuelta a casa. No sé si será cierto, fue un regalo que recibí hace mucho tiempo… espero que te sirva bien, muchacho. Pero sería tanto mejor que te quedases…

El joven se marchó, sin embargo, sin volverse a mirar los rostros apesadumbrados que dejaba atrás, llevando los regalos y la espada de su padre.

Las botas le ayudaron en los caminos escarpados que debió cruzar, con el cayado se apoyó para vadear el pantano, cubriéndose parte del rostro con la capa para no desmayarse ante el nauseabundo olor que desprendía. La espada, que nunca había desenvainado hasta entonces, le abrió paso entre las zarzas. La vela iluminó un camino menos peligroso entre los espinos, y quizá haya sido su luz la que ahuyentase a los trolls y a los faunos que se decía que habitaban allí. Toda la noche le llevó atravesarlo.

Con el primer resplandor de la mañana distante, sus ojos se posaron en la alta torre, donde se encerraban todos sus sueños y anhelos.

Y entonces, la Alondra comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Cuando cantaba, dejaba de ser Cosette y se convertía en la Alondra, así como Éponine se transformaba todas las mañanas. No recordaba quién era ni dónde se encontraba, no pensaba en nada en absoluto, sólo existía la melodía, el calor del sol en su rostro, nada más. El mundo parecía dejar de existir.

El sol alcanzaba su cenit y ella volvía en sí. La canción se volvía un recuerdo vago y ella se dedicaba entonces a ocupar su tiempo hasta el regreso de Éponine.

No ese día.

La melodía murió en sus labios y sus pensamientos poco a poco regresaron a ella. No pensó en nada en particular: terminar de bordar un almohadón quizá, después de comer, fijarse si había aparecido algún libro nuevo en su estantería que podría interesarle a Éponine…

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando su mirada se encontró con un joven de cabellos muy oscuros y piel muy blanca, cuyos ojos claros estaban fijos en ella, su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Una capa negra cubría sus hombros, llevaba una espada al cinto pero ninguna armadura. Parecía un chico que se había vuelto demasiado alto.

Cosette soltó una exclamación ahogada, porque de todas las cosas que habían aparecido espontáneamente en su cuarto, ésta era de lejos la más extraña.

—Yo, eh… No pretendía asustarla. Solo que… ¿Vine a rescatarla?

Intentó explicarle que no necesitaba tal rescate, y que lamentaba mucho que se hubiese tomado la molestia de llegar hasta allí, pero de todos modos no entendía por qué había emprendido tal viaje.

—Por su canto, milady…

—Cosette. Sólo Cosette.

—…Cosette. Desde que lo escuché, no pude pensar en otra cosa que venir a rescatarla.

Ella frunció el ceño. Cantaba todas las mañanas, pero no se encontraba con jóvenes extraños en su torre todos los días.

Recordó, entonces, al hombre del cual Éponine la había salvado. La invadió un mal presentimiento – o tal vez una verdad por mucho tiempo enterrada y ahora súbitamente traída a la memoria. Descartó el pensamiento, como tantas otras veces antes.

—No puedo marcharme de la torre.

—Si es por el dragón… —Señaló con gesto vacilante la espada en su cinto.

— _¡No!_ Es la maldición. O un hechizo. Si me alejo demasiado de la torre…

En algún rincón del castillo, una rueca seguía girando, inexorable, pero sus hilos se cortaron abruptamente.

* * *

El sol comenzó a morir en el horizonte y él seguía tratando de convencerla de bajar por la cuerda, mientras ella lo empujaba hacia la ventana para que regresara por donde había venido.

Una sombra gigantesca ocultó la luz de la ventana occidental y un rugido hizo temblar los muebles. Antes de que pudiera detenerle, él desenvainó la espada y se lanzó hacia la ventana con ella en alto. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación ahogada al ver la enorme criatura batiendo sus alas negras frente a él, sus colmillos fulgurantes y sus ojos escarlata, pero la espada en su mano no tembló.

El dragón abrió su descomunal boca.

—¡No, Éponine!

Era demasiado tarde: la llamarada ya se desprendía de su boca, y ella sólo atinó a agarrar al joven de la capa y tirar de él hacia atrás para salvarlo de las llamas.

El tejado no tuvo la misma suerte, porque aún después de todos esos años la puntería no era su punto fuerte, y un boquete se abrió en el cielorraso, por donde aparecieron las zarpas del dragón. Abrieron cada vez más el agujero hasta que pudo asomar parte de su cabeza dentro de la torre. Sus ojos llameaban y sus colmillos podrían haber partido a un hombre robusto en dos.

El joven se puso de pie de un salto, con la espada en alto.

—No tema, Cosette, yo la protegeré.

En agradecimiento, recibió un fuerte golpe en medio de la espalda con un pesado candelabro de plata.

— _¡Aléjate de ella!_

Él se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin aire para formular una protesta. Ella le pasó por encima sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en los del dragón.

—No creo que haya venido a hacernos daño, Éponine. Dice que puede sacarme… sacarnos de aquí. Que tiene una vela mágica.

El dragón ladeó la cabeza a un costado, porque no tenía cejas que pudiera alzar con incredulidad. En el suelo, el joven seguía resollando, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Esta no era la clase de historia con las que se había criado.

Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando al extenderse las sombras, las alas negras se replegaron y encogieron hasta desaparecer, los ojos rojos se volvieron negros, las escamas dejaron paso a una piel muy pálida, los colmillos retrocedieron en una pequeña boca de labios rojos, y ante su mirada la temible criatura se convertía en otra doncella. Saltó de la viga del techo al suelo, con la gracia de un gato.

Era delgada y pequeña, pero algo en su mirada torva la volvía feroz.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Una vela mágica, dices?

Él asintió a duras penas. Cosette la tomó del brazo.

—Éponine, no creo… no creo que podamos quedarnos aquí, de todos modos.

La muchacha miró en derredor, el muro ennegrecido por las llamas, el boquete en el techo, los escombros en el suelo. Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. Pero, ¿y si…?

—No lo sabremos nunca si no lo intentamos.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada, y Éponine la tomó de la mano, asintiendo.

La noche en que se descolgaron por la cuerda para abandonar por siempre la torre se cumplían siete años exactos de aquella otra noche en que desaparecieron de Montfermeil.

La luz de la vela iluminaba el espacio abierto entre las zarzas, luego las partes menos cenagosas del pantano y un sendero por los bosques. Paso a paso, se alejaron del castillo, por caminos escarpados y cañadas.

Éponine miraba constantemente sobre el hombro, esperando de un momento a otro sentir el tirón que la llevaría de vuelta. Cosette, quien sostenía la vela, parecía en cambio mucho más tranquila.

—Creo que nuestra historia allí ya había terminado de todos modos. O nunca nos habrían dejado marchar.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Éponine, echando una significativa mirada al joven que cerraba la retaguardia.

Cosette se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora toca pasar la página y empezar una nueva historia, por supuesto.

* * *

Nunca se volvió a escuchar por aquellos lares el canto de la Alondra, pero las ruecas de las Hermanas Blancas seguían girando y otras historias se entretejían. En algunos pueblos desaparecían niños, en otros los jóvenes perdían la voz o despertaban convertidos en extraños seres. Las ruecas nunca se detenían, pero los hilos de los personajes cambiaban constantemente. Si uno se cortaba, otro lo reemplazaba rápidamente.

En cuanto al dragón y la doncella, el joven les regaló la vela y cuando sus caminos se separaron, fue la última vez que las vio. A dónde las llevó aquella luz, imposible decirlo. Difícilmente de vuelta a Montfermeil, de donde los Thénardier habían desaparecido largo tiempo atrás.

Quizá la luz las guiara a una cabaña en medio del bosque o a una junto a las orillas del mar. Quizá hacia un barco que las llevaría a tierras lejanas o a la cima de las montañas.

Esta no es la clase de historia donde el caballero de brillante armadura rescata a la doncella, no es la clase de historia que concluye con una boda para sellar el final feliz.

Pero tal vez, tal vez la pluma podría de todos modos mojarse en el tintero y dibujar sobre el papel las palabras _y vivieron felices para siempre_.


End file.
